Like Fire and Ice
by UWLurkerZz
Summary: Story starts when Michael dies in UW:E.. This story is about anger and pain, along with friendship and love. Two mysterious figures makes an appearance, which one will help Selene ? Follow her quest for revenge in this little story, simply called - Like Fire and Ice


_**Don't ask. I just had this thought on my mind for a long time, ever since i first saw that foolish death scene in UW:E. So, here i go. What i would have changed. Note that english isn't my native language and i'm practically learning it myself. If it bothers you too much, then leave. Other then that, if you liked the original scene, then please don't post stupid comments about how i ruined it. Like i said these are my thoughts and feelings. You can leave whenever you like. This story is full of fantasy stuff, some things were even took from different TV shows, games and movies and there is a lot of "miracle love" shit so again, if it bothers you, leave. Contains harsh language, some violent and love scenes. Alright, here we go. I don't think this story needs a big summary. But i will add one later.**_

_**Enjoy if you can.**_

* * *

_**ACT 1 - I Shall Call Her Scarlet**_

* * *

This night was somehow different from all the others. Hell, the whole day was somehow different.

First, the most amazing and the most handsome man she ever saw, made love to her. Few times to be specific. Well, the whole morning and the whole day, you could hear moans and screams of pleasure from both of them. And when she saw him repairing their getaway vehicle before their love nest, she felt safe and happy. She knew he was protecting her. He was her Sentinel. Her Guardian. Her lover, ally, friend. Her life. Those three words were never spoken, but they both knew they were there. She felt it that night when Viktor wanted her to kill him. How could she ? He saved her. The way she acted towards him was very bad and unpleasant, but still, he saved her. Then, when she saw him before the gates to her mansion, drenched, asking for guidance. For help. Kraven told her she was no longer welcome in this house, but she didn't care. Nor for Kraven, nor for the mansion. She needed to see if her hero was, indeed, a lycan. The race she hated the most. The race responsible for her torment. For the death of her family. When she saw the bite marks for her own eyes, her world stopped. How could she love someone she swore to destroy ? The answer came few moments later. Her story was a secret for everyone. No one Kraven and Viktor. And now, another immortal soul did. She told him what happened that night she was turned. How Lycans slaughtered her family. How Viktor saved her. And then, he told her his story. How he lost his wife. How helpless he felt. How he ran, and never looked back. Never did she felt so ... so... accepted ? Understood ? Yes. Both of them lost someone valuable in their life. Both have suffered. When she saw the despair in his eyes, when she told him she had to leave, her hearth nearly shattered. He wanted to go with her, no matter what. So, she did what she had to. What she wanted to, anyway. The kiss was slow and calm. Both of them could feel the passion but, since it was their first, they had to control it. Oh how he wanted to claim her as only a wolf could. And she.. How she wanted to taste his sweet blood, even thought what he was. It didn't matter. Selene knew what needed to be done, so..She did it. As his tongue was about to ask entrance into her mouth, to dance with her own, she caught his hand in the tight embrace of the cold chain. As she watched his face, she saw sadness. But it needed to be done. She left the room, her own hearth was broken. Her mind yelled at her to go, to never look back. Her hearth, on the other hand, begged her to go back, to release him and run with him.

Of course, her mind and her sense won. And so she left, hearth broken. Viktor was mad. He saw her thoughts about this, filthy beast. This, Lycan. Michael. His words to her were full of venom. So he did the one thing, he could to his **daughter**. Detention. He never wanted to see any Lycan filth touching what was his. So, he acted. But of course, Selene had her own mind. No one, not even her savior could order her around. Michael. Yes, he could. He was hers. And she was his. How strange it is. She felt something crawling inside of her. Touching her hearth, poisoning it with Love. So, after Erika Heard what her Kraven wanted, she helped her to escape. But not to help her, but herself, as she noted. Not looking back, she went to Michael. As fast as she could. Then, near the entrance of the building, she saw them. Lycans. Lucian's forces came for her Michael. So she ran as fast as she could, to reach him. As she did, she saw Michael lying helplessly in the chair, but when he saw her, his energy came back in a minute, wanting to stand up and hug her so badly, but he couldn't, thanks to this damn chain around his hand. As she came closer to him, taking it off, he stared at her lips, wanting to taste them again, oh, so badly, and then into her beautiful eyes. Then he saw fear and sadness. He wanted to tell something but was cut off by gunshot. But not from them. From her. This scared the living shit out of him and when she turned to him, staring at him, he felt a cold sweat running down his chest. Goddess. This woman was his personal Goddess. His personal guardian-angel. As he jumped through the window,not knowing why, since she was clearly wining the fight, he landed as a perfect predator, waiting for his Selene to join him. When he was caught by the *police*, he felt like a utter shit. He just hoped Selene will be alright, even if he wont be anymore. The Lunar Mistress watched her Lycan as they took him away from her. Again. Losing him once ? Ok. But again ? The pain she felt was, incredible. Moments later, when Singe, the lycan doctor that ambushed her, told her and Viktor about the Corvinus strain, she felt helpless again. Viktor told her, no. Ordered her to Kill this descendant of Corvinus, this Michael, her world, again, stopped. On the left side was Viktor, her savior, her something like a father, her mentor. On the right side was Michael, a Lycan, person she met few days ago, person she wanted so much. Michael was her personal sin. Her lust. Her..lycan. No matter what he was, she needed him. For her own, selfish reasons. And so, she decided. Mind was screaming, along with her vampire senses and her personal pride. But her hearth had bigger weigh. And she knew it. So, when she found him hanging on the table, in that filthy laboratory, with a big and angry Lycan that wanted his life, she snapped. Not once, not twice had her gun shoted the beast. But she emptied the full damn magazine into him. No one could endanger this man. She let him go, staring into his eyes. Which were full of...something. She knew what would happen if Viktor would find them. He would be executed and she ? If lucky, a painless death. But she doubted it. What happened next, both needed. He kissed her with passion and lust, reassuring her that everything will be fine, somehow.

This kiss was like a last gift from him, as he, now, was lying full of silver in her arms, trying to catch a breath, but with no effect. Kraven, the arrogant bastard, wanted her so badly, he would kill anyone between him and her. And so he did. He killed Michael Corvin in the presence of his new lover, and Kraven's future mate, Selene. As she rejected his offer, Kraven told her about everything about Viktor. About the night she was turned. Her mind was..broken. Her hearth ? Broken... Her hope ? Still here, since Lucian attacked Kraven, even thought he was half dead. She got orders, and fulfilled them with great joy. When she tasted Michael's sweet blood, she felt so.. good. No clone blood could ever replace this fresh meal, coming directly from the vein. She heard gunshot and knew that Lucian was now, really, dead. Not that she cared. But when she felt her lover's hearth beat again, she was so..overjoyed. Kraven would finish them too, if Viktor, the precious immortal bastard, wouldn't have came. Seeing what his Selene was doing, he was furious. Throwing her off him and him to the nearby pond. He had hoped that the Lycan filth was death. So, Selene and Viktor had a talk. He, told her everything. About that night and about Sonja. About his unborn grandchild. So, when he told her that he needs to repeat the actions he did,centuries ago, she snapped, yelling at him to stop. Too late, since Michael..somehow changed stepped before her. His eyes were, onyx black. His skin somehow gray with the pieces of blue. His claws ? More like knifes, sharp ready to kill. His fangs however. They..They were ready to tear something open. Something like Viktor's neck. Since Michael heard everything, he was enraged. This vampire shit hurt his Selene. Oh,he will enjoy this. The battle was on, but Selene was paralyzed. She had to think. Her whole life was a carousel of 5 things. Lies, Hatred, Honor, Loyalty, and Vengeance. Now, everything was gone. Everything Viktor told her was a lie. A perfect, masked lie. Viktor's plan was perfect indeed. He never cared for her. He just needed a person so broken.. so hurt.. so he could form her into a killer. Feed her lies about her family. Train her in the ways of battle. Train her to be the perfect warrior. Full of anger, and hatred for his foes. Lycans. And now ? The most famous Death Dealer lies broken, while her Mentor and her Lover fight to the death. As she head gunshots, she woke up. Realizing that no one will ever control her like Viktor did. She saw her vampire fellows shooting. Their death was painless, and that was a miracle since Selene was enraged. She saw Micheal on the floor, in pain. She ran, but soon she was stopped by Viktor himself. As Michael saw it, he sprinted to kill this bastard. But was grabbed Viktor who tried to break his neck. Much to his surprise, he felt how his own sword was used against him. He saw Selene, standing there like the mythic Luna, milleniums ago. Ready to kill, and defend her Shepard. Viktor tried to defy, but then felt it was no use. He died, rather quickly. So when she picked up the pendant he gave to little Sonja, centuries ago, she felt rather sad but glad. As she saw Michael, in his hybrid form, her hearth stopped. He looked like he was ready to kill her in a second, but he just stand there. Staring at her. Changing back into his mortal form. As the fight ended, they both left. Together.

Second, there was Tanis, her old friend, fellow vampire a..strange ally. He told her everything, thanks to Michael's scary appearence. He had very strange allies. Lucian, for example. She discovered that the UV rounds he used, were from Tanis himself. Stupid little vampire, trying to survive. So he did, what he had to. He was somehow..mad that Selene killed his whores. Poor Tanis, never had luck in life, as it seems. When he saw how pissed off Selene was,he told her everything. About why Viktor actually killed her family. About Marcus and William. About this damn war. No way, Viktor killed them just because her father knew too much. Could it be that Kraven was ..blind ? Maybe even he didn't knew all secrets of their Coven. Just maybe. Then, there was this strange feeling that somehow this was the truth. Why would Tanis lie, anyway ? His life was depending on the truth. But, indeed, he could feed her lies, just like Viktor did. But why ? Let her hate them. He could care less about vampires and lycans. He just wanted peace. When he told her what her father constructed, she was shocked. Some of her memories were back. Memories of a young girl, helping her father. She felt a tear leaving her eye, then felt a pair of hands on her waist, and a pair of lips kissing her neck. Her lover always knew what was good for his precious Mistress. Then the talk continued. She felt nervous and angry. Tanis was playing with her nerves. Michael asked a simple question, yet the bastard didn't wanted to answer. So, using all her charm at once, she drew her trusty Beretta and shot his glass of .. blood mixed with wine ? Who knows. It was working very well, since he began talking of someone named Lorenze Macarro. As the left, Tanis had another visitor. More, aggressive than the previous one. Marcus made it clear that he enjoyed his company, since he was the only one that knew of his secret. Marcus being the first vampire. Lies and more lies. Tanis should have know that this Lord of Vampires doesn't want to play. So, he asked the only trusty source for answers. His blood. He saw everything, even this mysterious Lorenzo. Tanis was dead. Again, he never had luck in life. Few miles away, there was this harbor, with a giant ship. Probably with Lorenzo on it. Michael asked if it was good idea to trust Tanis. He was right, since Tanis was a rat. But he was afraid of Selene, so. He knew that she would come back,if he would lie. Guards with their dogs startled them. As Selene showed them the pendant, they knew what to do next. Lorenzo, the strange mysterious man, was no other than Alexander Corvinus himself. An ancestor of Michael and a father to Marcus and William. This was rather odd. Selene felt enraged that he did nothing against his two sons. Michael just watched as these two immortals fought for word. Then, there was gunshot. And someone or rather something grabbed Michael and threw him through the window.

The third, now, was Michael. As she saw him there,lying helplessly on the floor, his chest impaled on the broken maybe corrosive pipe, she felt her hearth shatter. Just a few hours ago,she felt so happy under his manly chest, both of their bodies in perfect union as one. She felt something that was taken from her,so long ago. Love. Happiness. She felt "alive". And now ? The man that made her feel all these things was just lying here. Dead to the world and dead to her. She tried everything she could. From feeding him her blood, to patching his wound, to yelling at him and punching him. Nothing worked. This felt so familiar. Like that night she had to turn him. But this was a little different, because she couldn't do anything anymore. Pain and hatred replaced love and passion. She was all alone again in this wretched world. First Viktor now Marcus. The damn vampire monarchy destroyed her life. Again. How could she kill someone like that ? He killed the first hybrid. HE was the second hybrid. What can a mere vampire accomplish ? As she cried at his corpse, two masked persons were watching her. Wearing a long black coat and an assassin mask. The male had two revolvers on his belt. The female had a sword on her back. A very strange sword. It was pulsating with dark energy, and it was glowing with this strange red aura. It was no ordinary sword, it was a Japanese blade, the sacred Katana. One male and one female. By the sings on their clothes, the female was more ranked than the male. The male spoke.

"Mission is over. Subject lies dead. The other one is broken" the male tried to convince the female to go. She stared at him, eyes tainted with blood.  
"I say when the mission is over. Not you. Go. The other subject is still under testing. Collect the results, then go back" said the female with disgust in her voice.  
"Hai" nodded the male and left

And so the male left, leaving the female behind. She took her mask down, staring at the sky. She was so young. Her skin pale, her hair black, her eyes..yes, her eyes were so special, since they were bloody. Scarlet.  
"I know there's more in you, Selene" She said and then disapeared into the night.  
Crying over his body, Selene could give a shit of what was happening upside. Fuck Marcus. Fuck this war. Fuck both vampires and lycans. But no. He will pay. Viktor did too. This scum will soon join him. Clenching her fists in anger, she didn't hear a person was standing right next to her and Michael.

"He didnt deserve it" at this, Selene took her gun, turned back and aimed at this masked person  
"He was a good man. Loyal. Loving. Alone. When he lost his wife, he was broken. And when he thought that he lost you too, that night when he was captured, his hearth was broken. I still remember his eyes when he saw you. He didn't deserve such fate" staring at Michael, the female then looked at Selene who was confused. So, she continued.  
"But nor did you.. You suffered enough, both of you. First your family, then the betrayal. And when you were finally able to consume your love for each other, that vampire took him from you. World is laughing in your face, Death Dealer" the female said, trying to calm Selene at least a little. Not working, since Selene aimed her gun at the face of the masked female.  
"Explain yourself" Selene told her, holding her gun very tightly  
"Hh...Shoot me if you want. If it takes some of your anger out, i dont mind" she smiled, which made Selene furious  
"EXPLAIN YOURSELF ! WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU ?!" finger on the trigger. If only looks could kill...  
"A...friend" told the masked female, as she took her mask down, a smile crept under it, her Scarlet eyes were piercing the Azure ones. As fire was piercing the ice.  
"I offer assistance" she took her hood down, revealing her black hair. Selene stared in confusion, since she already knew this..girl.  
"I see you remember me. You should remember my voice too" she stared at Selene  
"I saw you. In my dreams. And i heard your voice as a whisper in my mind. What- just who or what are you ?" Selene took her gun down, wanting to know the truth  
"I already told you. I'm a friend. And...i want to help you"  
"Why ?"  
"Why so many questions ? Just believe me"  
"Answer me"  
"Hh..alright. The reason is lying there" Pointing at Michael "And here" Pointing at her hearth  
Selene was more and more confused.  
"We were watching you both. My fellow doesn't see it, but i can. You love him. You were ready to leave everything behind and go with him, far away from this world and this war. At first it was weak. Just a glimpse. A mere fragment. But now, even thought my powers aren't fully active, i can feel the pain and hatred. You want to die, so badly , i can see it in your eyes. But you want to avenge him even more. You lived six centuries without him. Now, its just a few minutes and..you are broken"  
"Stop..." Her hands clenching into fists as she felt a lonely tear leaving her azure eye. The female continued. "I feel your pain and your anger. And guilt. If only you would be faster. And stronger. He would be alive. But now ? He lies dead. Again. Yet this time, you can't do anything. You are...weak"The female laughed, and the voice of her laugh was more like a sinister howl. This was enough for Selene to react. Aggressively.

"SHUT UP !" *Bam*..a single shot was fired, right between the eyes, causing the female's head back away a little. Mere seconds later, you could hear a sinister laugh, so deep, full of anger and despair. As the female before Selene started laughing, returning to her previous pose, the bullet went out from her forehead. The wound was healed immediately.  
"What..are you ?" Selene dropped her gun, knowing very well that it was useless to use it again.  
"You wanted to know why i'm doing this. So just shut up, and listen, since i'm not gonna repeat what i'm about to say. Either you accept what i'm about to offer, or deny it and i'll leave. Forever" She told Selene, very calmly. Even thought she used some harsh words."Speak then"

"I'm here on a mission. To capture both you and your lover to join my clan. First part of the mission was to watch you and your lover. To see if you were worthy and strong enough to join us. Second, persuade you both to join us. Since your mate lies dead, and you broken, that option is no longer available. I send my companion away, since he would never understood what i see now. What i offer is this. Immortality. True immortality, until you kill that son of a bitch, who killed your lover. When he lies dead, and if you still have the wish, i will kill you. So you can be with him" how can someone offer this ? It made no sense. Selene felt something wasn't right. But she also knew that she could never defeat Marcus on her own. She needed help. Desperately. And this woman before her was her answer to this problem. Thinking a little more, Selene just nodded. "How do you want to do this ?" the curiosity in her voice was very obvious. Then the female came to her, slightly grabbed her by her chin and answered, staring directly into Selene's azure eyes.  
"I will merge with your mind. Whatever damage you will take will be mine to endure. I can offer advises too. Think if me as a ...bodyguard. I see no reason why you shouldn't accept it"  
"This is ridiculous. You can't expect me to believe this" stepping away from this mysterious female, Selene walked to the corpse of her lover, slowly stroking his hair from his handsome and calm face. _Could this really be ?_ She asked herself. It made no sense. She had nothing to offer in return to this mysterious woman. Yet she insisted on helping Selene. She was her solution to the problem.  
"I am your solution, Death Dealer. Use me" at this, the strange female bowed, taking her blade with her, striking it in the ground with such a force that Selene could fell the ground tremble a little. Her Scarlet eyes were like fire, ready to burn anything in their way. What was the point in denying this offer ? She wanted to die, anyway. And if she can take that son-of-a-bitch Marcus with her, it was worth it. So she just simply nodded her head yes and whispered "Alright"

Then, the time stopped. The world itself just stopped as Selene stared at this young woman, cutting herself, using her blood in some kind of a strange ritual. Making letter she never seen before. Then making hand signs. A lot of them. Very quickly. At the last one, she slammed her bloodied hand to the ground with a fierce force. She suddenly raised her head, the space under her eyes was bloodied too. As if she was crying blood. She stared right at Selene. Right into her eyes. Selene felt an intense pain in her head. As if someone was ripping her brain out. Her hands were shaking as if insane. Oh and her eyes. A fierce burning pain. She cried, screamed, pleaded her to stop. No use. Selene felt the wall on her back, and she slide her way down, gripping her head in the process. Trying to desperately block the pain. Her sight was blurred, she only saw shadows. A lot of them. One of them came to her and suddenly her sight was clear again. As she stared into the female's bloody eyes, she screamed. One last time. Then it stopped. As suddenly as it started. The pain was gone. All of it. Her hands stopped shaking, her sight was perfectly clear, her eyes didn't hurt anymore too. Quite the opposite really. Everything was fine.

Waiting for words of guidance from the mysterious woman from her dreams, she just stared at the sky for a while. When nothing came, she made her decision. Standing up slowly, she looked at Michael, then at her hands. A lone tear left her eye. The Azure one. The one with Ice taint in it. The other one was still closed. As if waiting for something. She tried to open it, but no use. Then she saw the blade stuck in the wooden floor. Slowly walking to it, she felt her right eye slowly opening up. As if it reacted to the blade somehow. Going to her knees, she observed the blade a little. Imagining it in his head. She would have liked that. Piercing his head with this unique blade. Then she felt a tremble. A voice in her head stated coldly.  
"This...this will be the sword of Damocles, hanging over his head" at this, Selene smiled wildly. Touching it's hilt.  
"Tell me your name" Selene stated with little emotion in her voice.  
"Scarlet" the voice answered calmly.  
"Suits you" Selene just smiled.

Taking the blade from the floor, Selene felt her right eye pulsating with energy. And so she finally opened it. It carried a dark, red taint. Scarlet like. Symbolizing Fire. Both Fire and Ice joined in one, perfect union. Fierce and Calm. There was a whisper. It was Scarlet, saying her last words before the men came downstairs.  
"Your revenge will be like .."

They both said at perfect unison. One voice clear, the other one dark. One voice filled with Hope, the other one with Anger. A perfect unison of two totally different persons. Yet, nobody knew which one was Selene, and which one was Scarlet.

**_"Like Fire and Ice"  
_**

* * *

**_Alright, that's it for now. If you didn't understand something, please leave a comment and i will gladly explain everything you want to know.  
+, i'm dedicating this story to someone. And that's my silly big sissy ;] Hope you enjoyed._**

**__****__****_A/N 22.8.13 = This fic. is temporary stopped. More info in my profile._**  



End file.
